


problematic sheith

by PikachuDoppelganger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D/s, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student, UST, Vaguely AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuDoppelganger/pseuds/PikachuDoppelganger
Summary: Shiro is a teacher at the Garrison who has taken a special interest in guiding Keith, which sometimes means he has to spank him. There are inappropriate feelings all around.





	1. Shiro spanks Keith with a ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is linear, though I'll try and not when things take place. Everything is just an excuse for wrongness.

Shiro folded his arms and looked down at Keith. "We've talked about this before."

Keith tensed, averted his gaze.

Leaning against his desk, Shiro gentled his voice as he continued, "You know I appreciate how strongly you feel about what we discuss in class and value your contributions, but - "

Between gritted teeth, Keith said, "I need to remember to be more respectful of my fellow classmates." He said 'classmates' like it was a dirty word and Shiro couldn't keep in his sigh. "I'm not the only voice in the room and everyone deserves a chance to be heard."

"I see you remember the essay I assigned you to write," Shiro said.

Keith jerked his head up and fixed his teacher with a glare. "You made me redo it three times." That third time had been a joke, but Keith had stormed off before Shiro could tell him that. "And that was on top of giving me janitor duty for two weeks."

"And before that," Shiro said, counting out the various punishments he'd already doled out by raising one finger per disciplinary action, "weekend detentions, writing lines, formally apologizing to students - "

"I didn't think he'd cry!" Keith said, voice hot from shame, and Shiro knew that because of the look of horror that crossed his student's face when Hunk had teared up during a heated debate about the ethics of war. The problem was that just about everyone else _didn't._

"I was talking about the project you did with Lance," Shiro said, "you handled things with Hunk gracefully." He moved closer, pushed down the urge to set a hand on the side of his face. "There was no need to punish you for that."

Keith's shoulders tensed as he perpetual frown on his face deepened. "Can we just get on with it?"

It was what they should do, so Shiro ignored the part of himself that wanted to keep pushing until Keith opened up. The line between 'acceptable mentor role' and 'inappropriate boundary crossing' was blurred enough between them as it was.

He took a ruler out of his desk drawer before pulling out his desk chair and planting himself in it. He crooked his finger before patting his thigh.

Keith flushed as he took a slow step forward. "You don't - " He swallowed, looked a the ground and then back up. "I thought you didn't do that."

"You're not giving me a whole lot of options here," Shiro said and imminently regretted it. Keith face, so expressive when they were alone together, became blank. "That's not what I meant." Shiro said, taking hold of Keith's wrist and pulling him close. "I'm just trying to find the best way to get through to you."

"Okay," he said, tonelessly, as he bent over Shiro's lap with grace that came from practice. During his time at the garrison, rarely week went by without Keith finding himself over the lap of a frustrated teacher. Except, this year, with Shiro, his behavior had slowly started to improve.

Shiro was going to make sure the improvement continued. 

And, he did. Ruler in hand, he spanked his student soundly. At first, Keith took his licks stoically and silently, but Shiro was determined to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. Most of the teachers weren't strong enough to to leave an impression on Keith, but Shiro was.

A few minutes in, and Keith began to squirm, but if his goal was to avoid his tutelage, if only for a second, Shiro made sure he failed. He focused the majority of the blows on the very tops of his thighs. Keith was going to remember this punishment each time he sat down for the next week, at least.

Shiro was sure it would help Keith remember to mind his manners.

"Are you going to be respectful of your fellow students?" Shiro asked, punctuating each word with another strike with ruler. 

At first, the only answer was the echo of wood crashing against flesh, of teacher correcting student. Then, between small gasps, Keith managed, "Yes."

Shiro spanked him harder; Keith kicked his legs. Shiro felt for him, knew he hated submitting to pain instead of fighting against it. But Shiro wasn't going to lose Keith, especially not to his short sighted stubbornness. 

"Sir," Keith said, his voice sounded scratchy. Shiro kept punishing what he assumed was very sore skin. "Please."

Shiro paused. Rested the ruler on the very area it had thoroughly being used. "I'm proud of you," Shiro said. Against his better judgement, he set the hand that had previously been keeping Keith in his place onto his neck. He squeezed it, very gently. 

Keith relaxed. "But you're not done yet, are you?"

Shiro tapped Keith's bottom with the ruler a few times. "I don't want to have to do this again anytime soon."

As he rose the ruler, planning to finish the chastisement with the hardest round yet, Keith lifted his hips.


	2. Pidge angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge doesn't have time for friends, no matter how much part of he wants them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the afternoon after Shiro spanks Keith with a ruler.
> 
> IDK where Pidge angst came from.

With something Pidge was sure he thought was with discretion, Lance slid a folded piece of paper on his table, next to Hunk. Unfortunately, for whatever he was up to, Hunk didn't notice. He actually paid attention in class.

If Pidge wasn't spending every spare moment looking for her family, she might be slightly envious of his ability to act like the lectures weren't boring the snot out of him. She knew he'd long mastered the mathematics the teacher was painstakingly and poorly explaining.

Lance, who definitely should be paying attention, kicked Hunk from under the table and pointed at the folded piece of paper. Hunk peered at the teacher, and when she was turned to the board, writing an equation, he picked it up.

After reading it, his gaze turned to Keith, who was sitting in the back corner of the room. Lance was probably trying to drag him into some sort of scheme to get him in trouble (as if Keith didn't do just fine on that on his own). 

Hunk scribbled something on the paper, but instead of giving it to Lance, he slid it over to Pidge.

She should ignore it. It was the last class of the day and she needed to get to her computer ASAP. Getting involved would be a waste of time and it could get her in trouble and she needed to keep a low profile. But, Hunk reminded her of Matt, and not just because he was the only one who could keep up with her and that she was starting to get lonely.

She picked up the note. In sparkly green ink, Lance's pretty cursive said, _Keith got it good sometime last night. You owe me twenty bucks._ Hunk's response said, _I think we should try and talk to him. Are you in, Pidge?_

Pidge was about to write back, but the final bell rang. Hunk and Lance turned to her, looking at her eagerly. It was a little unnerving, having classmates who actually wanted to spend time with her.

"I'm busy," she said.

"It's Friday," Lance said, leaning a little too close to her, "do whatever it is tomorrow. Hunk's going to buy us dinner."

"But I already have some steak thawing," Hunk said.

"Even better," Lance said, "Hunk'll cook for us."

Pidge could hear Matt's voice, urging her to go with him. She ignored it. "Keith's on the move," she said, "if you want to go make fun of him."

"Good point," Lance said, rushing after Keith, who actually was walking a little more slowly than usual.

"I'm a little surprised he even noticed," Hunk said as Pidge gathered her things into her arms.

"Probably because he's got some sort of man-crush on him," she said before starting to walk out of the classroom, "look, I'm actually really busy. I'll see you later."

"I'll save you some food," Hunk called out to her.

 _Don't feel anything_ , she told herself.


	3. Keith fantasizes about the spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a little while after the first spanking.

The first thing Keith did after entering his room was to lock the door. Then he stripped out of his school uniform and stood in front of the mirror wall he usually ignored. The top of his cheeks were bruised lightly, which almost surprised him, seeing as Shiro had barely touched that area with his ruler. 

The bottom of his ass and his upper thighs were swollen and purple with bruises and still very hot to the touch. He'd never been spanked so hard in his life.

There was a tub of arnica cream, formulated specifically to heal bruises, that he kept in his nightstand that he used after particularly hard training sessions. Shiro had given it to him not long after he'd started one-on-one sessions with him, after noticing Keith grimacing one too many times during their sparring - 

\- They winces weren't just because of the pain. And, sometimes, he didn't fight as hard as he could, wanting Shiro to pin him down. At night, he often pretended that Shiro enjoyed being on top of him and kept him pinned down a little bit longer than was strictly necessary. That he would roll his hips a few times -

Shiro had told him not to use the arnica lotion before dismissing him. It wouldn't do any good if he healed too quickly. Keith needed to be good and sore to remember the lesson Shiro had thoughtfully gifted him with.

Well, Shiro hadn't said that. He'd just given him a warm smile after giving the order and then reached out to set one of his big palms on the back of his neck. He squeezed it, ran his strong hand down his back and dismissed him with a sharp smack on his well punished skin.

Keith found himself lying on his front on his bed. Shiro had held him down with one strong arm as he used the other one, just as strong, to punish. To strike his flesh with one of the sturdy rulers all teachers were given to use on unruly students.

He was no stranger to those rulers or the sting they could produce, even when wielded with the weakest of arms. They were made from oak and designed for durability and longevity. Though, probably not for Shiro. If he wanted, if Keith fucked up badly enough, he was sure Shiro could spank him so hard that the ruler would break.

It would probably happen mid-session, the painful rhythm halted by a loud crack. And Keith would get a precious moment or two to recover before Shiro set the broken ruler aside and readjusted his hold on Keith. And Keith would be bare, because the only way Shiro would hit him that hard is if Keith really deserved it. He'd set his strong hand on Keith's bare buttocks and tell Keith he was sorry, but they weren't anywhere near finished. Then he'd lift his hand and bring it down so hard tears would slide down Keith's face.

Keith's hand was on his cock. His eyes were closed. And he was biting his bottom lip. He was picturing himself, half naked, resting over the lap of the only person who'd ever given a damn about him and receiving a well-deserved spanking. It hurt, it hurt more than anything. And Keith knew pain, but this kind of pain he had no experience with.

Shiro wasn't trying to quash him or make him submit. He was just teaching Keith, guiding him. His hand, which Keith longed for, was crashing down onto his already worn out ass. And Keith knew how that felt, because Shiro had just tore him up and it'd hurt so much because Shiro was strong and unforgiving when teaching Keith a lesson, and he was even stronger now because he'd needed to spank him so hard that the ruler had broken. Keith would kick and squirm, but Shiro would keep him just where he was put so that Shiro could whip him relentlessly with only his hand until he was sure Keith had learned 

\- Keith came.

And with that, guilt. Shiro never spanked, he didn't believe in corporal punishment, but with Keith there was no other option. He'd shoved aside his morals and had Keith bend over his lap because he was running out of options. And now Keith was fantasizing about it, pretending it would happen again, pretending that the punishment would be harder, go on longer.

He didn't deserve Shiro.

He should get out of bed, take off his sheets and wash away the shame. Should pretend this never happened. Try to be calmer, more patient. Follow Shiro's advice, become a person worthy of Shiro's friendship.

Instead, he burrowed under the covers and pictured Shiro's punishing hand resting on the small of his back as his smiling lips pressed a kiss on Keith's after telling his student that he was proud.


	4. contriving for more situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to get Shiro spanking Keith more, right?

Shiro was not often called to the principal's office seeing that he was not a student and generally well-liked with a spotless record. 

"I'm sure you know why you're here," the principal said.

Shifting just a little in the too-small seat he was sitting on, he said, "I really don't, ma'am."

"Huh," she said. "I'll need to get on my staff for better communication." She took a piece of paper from out of her top draw and slid it over to him. "For Keith Kogane."

"He's been doing much better!" Shiro protested, "and you promised to give him - "

The principal held up her hand, "Just read before you overreact."

Shiro did. And felt slightly nauseated when he was finished. "This doesn't seem fair."

"The only thing that's not fair," she said, "is how many extra chances we've given Keith due to his... unusual circumstances." 

_You want to keep him because of his scores_ , Shiro did not say, even though he really wanted to. "Singling him out for extra punishment will simply make him feel even more estranged from his fellow students. And I think we both agree that's the last thing we for him."

"The last thing we want," she said primly, "is for his behavior to get any worse. Two weeks ago, you reported using corporal punishment on him, and since then he hasn't broken any rules. It's something we'd like to see continue. Any punishment he earns should be reinforced by you for maximum efficiency."

"Wouldn't it be more efficient just delegate all these responsibilities to me instead of punishing him twice for the same thing?"

"If Keith misbehaves, his teachers need to set an example," she said, "in addition, learning to respect his superiors is of utmost importance, should he advance in this field."

Shiro suddenly felt tired. "Let me talk to him."

"I don't see why - "

"With all due respect," Shiro said, letting his anger color his voice slightly, "Keith may have no choice in the matter, but I do. And I'm not signing anything like this until I've discussed it with him."

She pressed her lips together. "Very well. I expect to have this signed and on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"You'll have an answer tomorrow," Shiro said and dismissed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't named the principal because I'm a) lazy and b) find it funny.


	5. Lance watches Keith be spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before Shiro is hired and when Lance is a new student and witnesses Keith being spanked in class. I've decided to give characters profoundly common names in order for the sake of clarity.

"You're late, Kogane," the geography teacher, Mr. Smith, said as a boy Lance hadn't seen at orientation rushed into the classroom, looking slightly flushed.

"I got caught up - " Kogane said as Mr. Smith directed the pointer he'd been using to point out things on the map to his desk. Kogane shut his mouth, set his books on the nearest desk, strode over to the teacher's desk and bent over it.

Of course, Lance knew corporal punishment was used at the Garrison and he'd heard more than a few rumors about it happening in class, but he never really expected for it to happen. At least not on the first day. 

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this so soon," Mr. Smith said as he took his place behind Kogane and rose his pointer up high before crashing it down on his buttocks.

Lance had a good view of Kogane's face and was surprised to see no signs of pain on it. Mr. Smith was whipping him so rapidly that barely a moment passed between a loud swooshing sound and a hard thunk against flesh. After exactly a dozen had landed, Mr. Smith dropped the pointer and Lance expected it to be over.

Instead, Mr. Smith turned to the class and said, "Punctuality is of utmost importance. Keith," he tapped the pointer on the crown of his ass, "he tends forget it - "

"I don't - " Keith was cut off with a strike so loud that Lance flinched in surprise. And, judging by what he could see from his peripheral vision, he wasn't the only one. 

"No talking," Mr. Smith said, swinging down the cane twice more. Keith actually flinched at the second blow and the way his ridiculously pretty face scrunched up made Lance shift in his seat. "We've been over this multiple times."

Mr. Smith turned his attention away from the class. His entire focus was on teaching Keith a lesson, and while he was slight, Lance knew from experience with his Mom's switch that a strong arm wasn't needed to cause one hell of a sting. The pointer might even be worse - it was probably unlikely to break if used for too long.

And Lance expected that Mr. Smith agreed with the way he was wielding the pointer on Keith's poor behind. He was striking fast and hard enough so that little beads of sweat were forming on the top of his head. Keith wasn't moaning in pain like Lance knew he'd be if he'd been under that same pointer, but he was wincing at each blow.

"When you're ready to apologize to interrupting the class," Mr. Smith said without pausing his punishing action, "we're all ears."

Instead of apologizing like his life depending on it, Keith clenched his jaw and remained silent. The kid was stupid, but Lance didn't mind - this was easily the most interesting class he'd attended in his life. Frustrated, Mr. Smith hit him even faster for a few more minutes until his stamina broke.

Breathing heavily, Mr. Smith set the pointer down next to Keith and snapped, "Stand in the back corner until the bell rings. We'll schedule a time to continue this conversation after class."

"Guess I'll be late twice in a row," Keith muttered as got up and started to walk to the back of the classroom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kogane?"

"You heard me," Keith said. He was clearly some sort of masochist who wanted to spend the next twenty minutes of class under the cruel guidance of a whipping pointer. He turned around and glared at the teacher. "Do you want another go at me?"

Mr. Smith was breathing heavily. Lance suspected his arm might hurt just as much as Keith's ass. "We'll discuss his after class. Corner, now."

After one last sour look at Mr. Smith, Keith forced his way to the back of the classroom and stuck his nose in the corner like he wasn't being humiliated in front of the entire class. If he wasn't such an idiot, Lance might have admired it.


	6. signing the contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contriving for more spankings - complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after principal+Shiro attack.

Although the bruises from Shiro's spanking had faded, Keith still found himself shifting a little in his seat as he read the contract Shiro had given him. Twice over, then he swallowed. "What do you think?"

"I think it's unfair," Shiro said.

Keith nodded. Read it over once more. "Thanks for the head's up."

"I'm not going to sign it without your consent," Shiro said. Keith's head shot up. From the look on Shiro's face, Keith could tell he wasn't a joking. He wasn't sure how to handle that. Leaning over across his desk slightly, Shiro continued, "It's completely up to you."

Keith's grip tightened on the paper so hard it began to crunch up. He set it on the desk and pressed his palms on its table. "What would happen if I said no?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Shiro said and Keith stared at the words on the contract in. "If I'm being completely honest, she seemed serious."

"Enough to kick me out?" Keith said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. A year ago, he might not have cared much. But now. Now there was Shiro.

"I wouldn't let that happen," Shiro said so forcefully that Keith found himself looking back up at Shiro's kind face. "I would quit before that happened."

"I'll sign it," Keith said and fumbled to grab the pen on the middle of the table. Before he could pick it up, Shiro set a large hand on Keith's wrist. "It's okay, Shiro. It won't be that bad."

Shiro studied him. "Keith. Before you do anything, give me some time to try and make the terms more fair."

Keith shook his head and yanked his hand. Pen in hand, he began to sign. "I'm not worth you losing your job."

"Keith - "

"It would probably work," Keith said as he finished with his signature. He slid the paper forward. "Don't you think?"

"The ends don't justify the means," Shiro said. He pressed his lips together.

Keith grabbed the paper and stood up. "I'll put it in the principal's box - "

"Keith," Shiro said sharply. "Sit down, please." Keith obeyed. "I appreciate that you want to protect me," Keith found himself flushing, a little, "but I'm not going to abuse my power, here."

"I don't want to lose you," Keith said.

Shiro opened his mouth to say something. Then he clamped it shut. His schooled his face into a neutral expression. "We're going to do this on my terms, Keith. I'll - "

"Yes, sir," Keith said, grabbing the contract and rushing out the door before Shiro could have a chance to stop him again. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating and his skin was humming but _Shiro wasn't going anywhere._


	7. Over Shiro's knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is upturned over Shiro's knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after Keith signed the contract.

Keith saw an opening to complete the simulated mission as quickly as possible. The only downside was that it involved him crashing into the enemy ship with very little chance of survival. When he was done, he jumped out of the simiulator with a small smile on his face and hope that Shiro would give him a proud look.

Shiro did not look proud. He was frowning and there were lines across his forehead and his eyes were flashing with something Keith had never seen before. He marched over to Keith, grabbed his arm, and pulled him across the room. Shiro set his foot on the chair he'd been previously sitting on and yanked Keith over his knee. The position was awkward - Keith much preferred to be over a lap - and it got worse when Shiro shifted him forward that his feet were dangling in the air, but not so much that his hands could touch the ground. 

He could see the clipboard, littered with poor marks on his rubric. His heart began to pound and squirmed, trying to move so he could touch something other than air but Shiro wrapped an arm around his middle, keeping him trapped. Helpless. Frantic. Kicking, trying to get off Shiro's knee, make him choose any other position.

"Calm down," Shiro said as he set his palm on the seat of Keith's school uniform. 

"I can't - " Keith muttered, low enough so the rest of the class hopefully couldn't make out what he was saying, "Not like this. Please - "

"Exactly like this," Shiro told him, "I can't let you get away with putting your life on the line." 

"I was completing the mission!" Keith said and yelped in surprise at how hard the first spank was.

"If you had simply waited," Shiro spanked him three times - and Keith got the message, really, but Shiro had just gotten started. If their first session was anything to go by, Shiro seemed to think Keith was best served with long, hard spankings. "If you'd had a little bit of patience," Shiro's palm landed so hard tears burned behind Keith's eyes, "then you would have noticed an opening. Instead, you just threw your life away!"

"I'm - "

"Hush," Shiro said, hand delivering the next part of the lecture.

He was efficient and tireless and it hurt so much. Keith kicked his way through the punishment, but Shiro kept him on his knee with ease. At some point, Keith grabbed Shiro's pants and squeezed the material as hard as he could. 

"Let go," Shiro said, not unkindly. 

But Keith knew an order when he heard one. Sniffling, obeyed. Shiro squeezed his left thigh gently. It made Keith relax a little, in spite of the pain. However, that was very short-lived because once Shiro removed the comforting hand, he continued the lesson by turning his attention his apparently under punished upper legs. And Keith couldn't stop kicking, spreading his legs, unwittingly giving Shiro access to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Shiro made use of Keith's predicament with practiced ease, which made no sense because he'd never spanked anyone until Keith broke his resolve -

Mercifully, the hand stopped hitting. It took a moment for Keith to calm down enough to hear why and it wasn't because Shiro had decided Keith had learned his lesson. 

Hunk was speaking, "- twenty minutes left, sir."

"WHY DO YOU HATE JOY?" Lance cried and there was a thunk and Shiro sighed. 

"But Hunk has does point," Shiro said, as he gently helped Keith get off his leg. Keith glared at the offending knee, the only part of Shiro he could bring himself to hate. Shiro gently cupped his hand under Keith's chin and lifted up his head. Thumb absently wiping away a few stray tears, he said, "do you know how to cut and strip a switch?"

Keith swallowed and he heard snickering. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Shiro said, pushing some hair behind Keith's ear, "get me three good ones and wait for me in my office. We'll finish this conversation after my last class."


	8. Hunk and Keith bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk helps Keith cut the switches.

After finding a suitable slim branch from a hickory tree, Keith cut it off with the knife his father had given him. Then he leaned against the tree and began to carefully peel off twigs. His entire focus was on cleaning the switch with his blade and pushing down every stray thought that came to mind about what was going to with it so that when Hunk came up from behind him, he accidentally scrapped his thumb with the blade.

Before Keith could do anything but wince, Hunk rushed over to him, pulling out a first aid kit from one of the pockets on his knees. Keith gawked as Hunk pulled out an alcohol pad and began to swab the wound before gently wrapping it up with a bandage.

"There," Hunk said, sounding pleased.

"Thank you," Keith said, feeling heat build up on his face as Hunk grinned at him. He turned back to his work, but Hunk didn't walk away like Keith expected. He just kept staring at him and it was making the whole stripping the first switch that was going to punish him with really awkward. He coughed and forced out, "Do you always keep a first aid with you?"

"Yeah," Hunk said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I'm kinda danger prone here. Never know when I'm going to need it." He laughed, voice high and awkward, "the Garrison didn't recruit me for my kinetic abilities, you know?"

"I guess," Keith said, vaguely remembering his excited answers during their physics class. Hunk kept looking at him, like he was expecting something. Keith wanted to walk away, but he had a feeling would find out about it and spank him even longer for being rude, so he forced himself to say, "Did you need something?"

"I totally forgot," Hunk said, pointing Keith's bandaged finger, "I got distracted. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Keith blinked. "Yeah. I guess."

"Mr. Shiro never spanks," Hunk said, wringing out his hands, "he doesn't even let us call him Mr. Shirogane and that's just so weird. And he's so strong and you were crying and I've seen you twist an ankle in combat practice without as much as flinching - "

"I'm fine," Keith said. He held up his half stripped switch. "But I really have to finish this."

"I'll help!" Hunk said so brightly Keith was half convinced he wasn't sure what it was for. He was even more sure when he broke off a small branch and turned around to give him a bright grin, "this good?"

"No," Keith said. He pointed a branch twice as long and thick a few inches away from Hunk, "it needs to be long enough for a good swing and sturdy enough to hit me a few dozen times without breaking."

Hunk blanched. "That sounds terrible." Keith shrugged, turned back to his work. "And he's going to use three of them on you?"

"Or he just wants a selection to choose from," Keith said. "I don't exactly know his method."

"Man," Hunk said and Keith saw his shoulders slump from the corner of his eyes. "How about you get three small ones so they'll break easily and it'll be over with soon?"

Finished with his first switch, Keith reached over to cut the branch he pointed out at Hunk, "He told me to make sure they were good switches."

"You could just say the small ones would be good for you ability to sit down," Hunk said.

Without meaning to, Keith let out a sharp laugh. "I've already disappointed him enough."

Hunk suddenly looked pensive. "I think he was just scared." Keith's hand halted. "The simulations are really life-like, you know?" Hunk met Keith's gaze. "When you were crashing into enemy ship, yours exploded." He swallowed. "I had to turn away and I caught the look on Mr. 's face and he looked scared, and he's always so calm."

"Oh," Keith looked down at the switch, feeling numb.

"Are you really surprised?" Hunk asked, his voice taking a quality that had Keith look up, pay attention. "You're his favorite."

"Shiro doesn't play favorites," Keith snapped and accidentally broke his switch in two.

Hunk held up his hands and shook his head. "Not like that. Mr. Shiro is always fair. But, you're different to him."

"What do you mean?"

"He cares about you," Hunk said. "Do you see him spending so much time with anyone else? You guys are always at the gym." Hunk looked up. "And the way you two fight together. I don't even like watching people spar," he looked back at Keith, smiling broadly, "but I sometimes try and catch you two on the weekends. It's less like a fight and more like a dance."

Keith felt naked. He dropped the branch and stared at the ground. So many thoughts were bubbling in the back of his mind, but if let them come forward - it would only lead him into a bad place.

Hunk turned around and snapped a suitable branch. "Now I just have to take off the twigs, right?"

"Yeah," Keith said. 

He watched Hunk strip the newest switch and tried to think of what to say. His voice was gone. Hunk got another branch and stripped that one too. Keith kept watching him. Hunk picked up the switch Keith had cut and stripped and handed all three of them to Keith. "There you go."

"Thank you," Keith said.

"Don't sweat it," Hunk said, "it was pretty easy, even though I felt kinda bad for stealing the branch from the tree." He patted the trunk of the tree. "Sorry about that, buddy. I'll get you some fresh spring water tomorrow to make it up to you."

"Not just for that," Keith said, clenching his hands around the switches.

Hunk smiled at him. It was smaller than the bright grin he often wore, but it was sweeter for it.


	9. Shiro swtiches Keith part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets the switch.

With three switches in his hand, Keith quietly knocked on the door to Shiro's office. No answer. He knocked again, a little harder. Still not answer. He was told to wait in there - so maybe it was unlocked? Keith swallowed, wrapped his hand around the doorknob and started to twist. Unlocked.

Before he could push the door open, Mr. Smith turned a corner and frowned when he saw what Keith was doing. He marched over to Keith, "What are you doing, Mr. Kogane?"

Instead of saying anything, Keith held up the switches. 

Mr. Smith nodded, approving look on his face. "Looks like Mr. Takashi is going to give you the instruction you really _deserve._ "

"Yes," Keith said, forcing himself not to grit his teeth, "sir. He wants me to wait for him in his office."

"Go on then," Mr. Smith said, opening the office door, "put your nose in the corner and think about what you got you put in this position."

Keith gave him a curt nod before walking into the office, setting the switches on the desk, and making his way to the furthest corner of the room. He hadn't planned on standing in a corner, but he didn't want to get into trouble with Mr. Smith and it Shiro might appreciate the show of contriteness. If Hunk was right, maybe Shiro might even be eased by the show of submission -

He pushed down those thoughts.

At any rate, it'd be better than sitting down - he was still a little sore from his previous session on Shiro's knee. He straightened up, set his arms stiffly at his side and started thinking about the simulation and patience and how it felt with Shiro's arm holding him down, keeping him -

The familiar sound of Shiro's footsteps walking in the room pulled Keith away from his thoughts. He kept himself still as he heard Shiro close and lock the door. Then, a few minutes later, he heard the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor. Keith twitched, hoping Shiro wasn't going to position him the same way as that afternoon. 

"Turn around and come over here," Shiro said.

Keith turned around. First thing he saw was Shiro holding one of the switches and using it to point at the chair. Slowly, Keith dragged his feet across the room and lowered himself on the chair, wincing as he rested his buttocks on the hard wood. 

"I'm proud of you," Shiro said and Keith found he couldn't bring himself to look at his mentor in the eye. There was a swishing sound. Keith couldn't hold in his flinch - couldn't not think about how much the switch was going to _hurt._ "This will do nicely. You did a really good job with these."

"Hunk helped," Keith said. He grabbed at the seat of his chair and kept his gaze firmly on the ground. "I didn't mean for it to happen. He just came up and started talking to me and helping me and I - "

Quite suddenly, Shiro was in front of him, finger under Keith's jaw and urging his head up. He was smiling. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Keith dug his nails into the wood of the chair. "If you want me to cut some more, I would understand."

Shiro brushed away a few stray strands of hair that had fallen in front of Keith's face behind his ear. "I'm glad you're making friends, Keith." He moved his hand down, set it on Keith's shoulder, "I want you to accept help from your peers."

"So you're not mad?" 

"Not about that," Shiro said and then he pulled away. The temperature in the room seemed to drop and Keith lowered his head once more. "This is how it's going to go: I'm going to take this switch to you and then you'll spend about twenty minutes back in that corner of yours while we wait for dinner to arrive. After we eat, we'll talk and make sure you understand why I have to do this before I'll give you a second round. If I think you've learned your lesson, we can wrap things up. Understood?"

Keith nodded.

"Up," Shiro said, "and strip down for me then set your hands flat on the seat of the chair and lift your hips up."

Pretending he wasn't blushing horrendously, Keith stood up, turned around, and took down his uniform pants and standard issue underwear. He bent over and set his hands flat on the chair. He heard Shiro walk closer, felt him set a hand on the small of Keith's back and push him down.

"Close your legs," Shiro said.

Wishing more than anything Shiro was ordering him to open them so he could get between them instead of this, Keith did as he was told.

"I'm going to give you three licks," Shiro said as he pressed the switch more firmly against Keith's vulnerable skin, "and then I'll give you a minute to count. You'll get sixteen rounds of this - one for each year of your life."

Before Keith could give an affirmative, Shiro lifted the switch and brought it back down hard. Keith scrapped his nails against the wood of the chair. Twice more, Shiro cut through the air with the dreaded instrument. Twice more, pain blossomed. 

"One," Keith said, sounding much steadier than he felt.

Shiro patted his back a few times but Keith didn't get a chance to enjoy it because he soon brought the switch down three more times. "Two," Keith said. Shiro struck him thrice more and this time the blows landed on the lower, more sensitive part of his ass. 

It stung so bad that Keith felt tears building behind his eyes. Still, he forced himself to say, "Three."

"You're doing really well," Shiro said, aiming the next three spanks on the top of Keith's thighs. The pain was so sharp that Keith stumbled. "Keep still," Shiro warned, "if I have to put you over my lap, you'll get extra rounds."

"Sorry," Keith said. Shiro tapped the switch against his cheeks a few times and Keith just waited for the taps to become blows before he remembered: "Four."

The blows came. Keith let out a pained noise and scratched at the chair. Blinking rapidly, he somehow managed to say, "Five," without his voice breaking. But then Shiro struck him again, on skin still so sore from the afternoon spanking that Keith could no longer hold in his cries. 

Shiro rubbed his back as Keith tried to get himself back under control. But the switch remained pressed against his ass, not letting him forget that the punishment wasn't over. Still, he said with a hoarse voice, "Six." Shiro's blows were getting harder and were being delivered against freshly marked skin. Knees wobbling, Keith said, "Seven."

Shiro pushed him down, made his ass rounder, more spankable. Then he rose the switch and hit his target again and again and again. Keith cried out and when the pain faded just enough so that he could think again, he found himself admitting, "I don't think I can stand much longer."

Shiro rubbed his back and the edge of his palm was so close to Keith's ass. If he'd just move a little lower and set that gentle hand on Keith's welted and sore skin and just rubbed it for a few minutes, he was sure he could make it through the rest of his spanking. Instead, Shiro set his foot next to where Keith's hands were and bent him over his knee.

Once again, Keith could see his dangling feet and felt helpless and so very small. "Grab onto me," Shiro said as he shifted Keith around so that the presenting buttocks was in prime position for maximum punishment, "I need you to have enough focus to keep counting and not to kick too much." He tapped Keith with his switch. Keith shivered and whimpered. "I don't want to hit anything... delicate."

"Thank you," Keith said.

"I'm glad you knew you limits and could ask for help," Shiro said and his voice was so warm and his body was so close that Keith knew if he wasn't in so much pain the delicate bits Shiro wanted to protect would be betraying Keith's feelings. "Do you remember where we left off?"

"Eight," Keith said and yelped when Shiro made use of his switch in the worst way possible. "Nine." Shiro targeted the skin where buttocks met thigh and it took everything Keith had not to kick. "Ten." The cuts came, and the pain worsened. Keith could hear the tears in his voice as he forced out, "Eleven."

"We're getting there," Shiro said. His voice was soft, a desired contrast to his strong arm and wicked aim. Keith was grabbing at Shiro's uniform and squeezing at the well-worn cloth as Shiro used the switch to wear out Keith.

"Twelve," Keith moaned and then he yelped as the switch made its way home three more times. "Thirteen." Shiro continued to spank and Keith decided he hoped the entire forest would burn down so he'd never have to feel dreaded sting of a switch on his bare skin again. "Fourteen."

"It's really going to start hurting now," Shiro said, sounding almost apologetic. The blows came so fast that Keith wasn't aware of the individual licks. Just that there was more pain. Shiro was patient, waited for Keith to realize there was no new pain coming. "Fifteen."

Then the switch was coming back down and Keith was helpless to do anything but accept it. "Sixteen," he said, tasting salty tears. 

"One more round for not standing throughout the spanking," Shiro said.

Keith swallowed.

Shiro struck, the last part of the dreaded conversation directed on the very tops of his thighs. Somehow, Keith managed to keep his legs good and closed as he wept through the corrective blows.

"Seventeen," Keith slurred.

Somehow, Shiro got Keith on his feet. He gently wiped away the tears and snot with a few gentle motions. Then he guided him back to corner. Keith was in to much pain to feel shy about being exposed to the man he often daydreamed about lying on top of him and settling inside of him. He got Keith to stand up straight with his arms clasped across his lower back.

"No rubbing," Shiro said as he set his hand on the back of Keith's neck in order to moved is head so that Keith's nose was pressed firmly against the wall. "I want you to focus on why you're in pain instead of trying to make it go away."

"Yes, sir," Keith said.

Shiro gave his neck a comforting squeeze before stepping away and leaving Keith alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part coming soon.


End file.
